


When we go home

by pengudays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengudays/pseuds/pengudays
Summary: Just using 1sentence Gamma theme set to write a bunch of short fics about chansoo relationship here. All set in the same universe. Non-AU.





	1. #ring

“So what does it say?” Kyungsoo asks again, fiddling with his soundwave ring.

Chanyeol falls on a bed beside him and rolls over the sheets till his head is almost in Kyungsoo’s lap. “Guess,” he says, looking up at him and trying not to grin too hard. There’s this giddy feeling in his chest again.

Kyungsoo makes unimpressed face, goes for his neck. “You either going to tell me or going to die, your choice.”

He’s gentle at choking him, still Chanyeol actually comes close to dying, from fits of laughter.

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell,” he wheezes, trying to take a breath.

Kyungsoo takes his hands off and waits. There’s this serious look in his eyes as he stares down at Chanyeol.

“It says,” Chanyeol starts. His throat becomes tight. “It says.”

“What?” Kyungsoo keeps staring at him.

Chanyeol looks away, quickly shutting his eyes and curling himself into a ball for protection, before managing, “Do Kyungsoo is a fool.” He giggles nervously, waiting for a new attack, but it doesn’t come.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says. “Be like that. But I’m not going to wear something I don’t even know the meaning of.”

The bed squeaks when he gets up. Chanyeol hears the door closing and opens his eyes. There’s a small ring, a copy of his own, lying right beside him in the sheets.

He sits in the bed, rakes a hand through his messed up hair. “It really should have said Do Kyungsoo is a fool,” he mutters, suddenly feeling empty, all the giddiness gone.


	2. #hero

"This webtoon is really interesting," Chanyeol says, as he chews and waves with the chopsticks, not looking up from the phone in his other hand. "I told you all about it last week, remember?"

Kyungsoo warily looks at a piece of chicken Chanyeol is trying to bring to his mouth. It almost falls off before it grazes his cheek, then the corner of his lips, then finally goes where it supposed to. Chanyeol's lips have gotten red and shiny from the sauce, and there's a stain on his cheek. Kyungsoo is itching to wipe it away, he even takes a napkin, but then Chanyeol glances at him. Kyungsoo puts the napkin down quickly and looks at his own phone, so he won't get caught staring.

"Are you even listening?" Chanyeol asks, suspicious. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo doesn't know why he pretends to be interested in scrolling his contact list.

"Kyungsoo? Can you at least not look at the phone while I'm talking to you," Chanyeol asks petulantly, like he hadn't just spent most of their late imporomptu dinner looking at his own. 

"I'm listening," Kyungsoo says finally. He tries not to look at Chanyeol's lips anymore, so he stares at the way his unstyled hair stick around his ears funnily. Its light color already got undefinable, the dark roots are showing. Kyungsoo knows it's gotten rough from all the dying, still he wants to touch it. Just to stop it from sticking out in that weird way. Though he has to admit, it looks kind of cute like that. But it's not supposed to...

"Kyungsoo!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"Why are you always zoning out when you are with me? Am I that boring or something?"

He almost sounds hurt. How is this possible though, for Chanyeol to believe he might be boring to someone? Kyungsoo must have imagined that slight catch in his voice.

"I'm not zoning out." He tries to sound sure of it.

"Then, what do you think about the hero?" Chanyeol looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. His lips are still shiny. And red.

"What do I think about the hero," Kyungsoo repeats slowly.

"Yes, the hero. Do you like him? Or do you think he's embarrassing?"

Kyungsoo looks at his lips. And at the way his hair are sticking out. And at the sauce stain on his cheek.

"I certainly think he's embarrassing."

Chanyeol's face falls.

"I knew it. He's relatable though, and sometimes he can be really cool, like Iron Man cool, and also..."

"Still, I can't help but like him a lot too," Kyungsoo adds quickly. He starts to lean over the table, before he catches himself and sits back. Chanyeol stares at him, eyes wide, webtoon and the meal, both forgotten. The silence is awkward. 

"You've got a sauce here", Kyungsoo explains, gesturing to show him where exactly. He makes sure not to look up from his phone for the rest of the dinner.


	3. #memory

While Kyungsoo never admits to having any special memories, Chanyeol's always ready to tell everyone about his most important ones. There's one involving Kyungsoo he always stays silent about though. That is because he can't figure out if it's his best memory yet or his worst. 

It happened not long ago after Kyungsoo became a rising movie star. Or a drama star, whatever. He got all those actor friends and started to spend more and more time away from the dorm. Every time Chanyeol wanted to talk to him, laugh with him, share some amazing song he found or just simply feel his familiar comforting presence, Kyungsoo just wasn't around. Chanyeol got used to staying up late, not really waiting for him, just thinking up random lyrics that could be used later. 

That time too, he was sitting in the empty living room on a couch, legs folded under him, pencil and an old notepad with rilakkuma cover in his hands. It's been a couple of hours already since everyone went to bed. Chanyeol was mouthing the end of the pencil, trying to think of some fitting words, when he heard the sound of key in a lock and then of a door opening. He flinched at first, before mouthing his pencil with double concentration. He had no time for members who were coming home late after spending their night wherever, he had a work to do here.

In a few moments Kyungsoo came into the room with soft steps, trying not to wake anyone up. Chanyeol wasn't going to look up from his notepad, but ended up stealing a glance anyway. 

Kyungsoo looked tired and flushed, but otherwise completely normal. "Hello," he said.

"Hello. Do I know you from somewhere?" Chanyeol was a little bitter, sure, but he also missed teasing Kyungsoo. Their playful fights were always fun. 

But instead of saying, "You should. I'm someone who's going to kick your ass," Kyungsoo replied seriously, "My name is Do Kyungsoo. I'm just an ordinary guy."

That was when Chanyeol realised Kyungsoo was drunk. Probably out of his mind drunk.

"Nice to meet you, Do Kyungsoo," he said, trying his best to keep a poker face. It was hard.

"And what is your name?"

"Jessica." In case Kyungsoo was pretending, hearing that would make him betray himself for sure.

"Oh. It suits you though."

Chanyeol tried to make his booming laugh sound like a shy giggle.

"Can I sit here, Jessica? I don't think I can stand upright for a much longer."

"Sure." Chanyeol made a space for him on the couch. 

"You're nice. If you ever need to apply a new screen protector on your phone, I'd be happy to do that for you."

His speech was slow and unclear. And soon it became apparent he couldn't sit upright for much longer either, as he started to lean on Chanyeol heavily.

"What are you writing?" He was looking at the rilakkuma notepad.

Chanyeol became serious for a moment.

"A cute song about being in love and happy about it. But it's going nowhere so far."

"Should try a sad song about being in love and miserable about it, they are much easier."

Chanyeol's stomach was starting to hurt from all the poorly contained laughter. He already had enough teasing material to last for a lifetime.

He still tried to get some advice from Kyungsoo for the lyrics. He was hilarious to talk to in this state, and Chanyeol wasn't ready to let go. Kyungsoo got sleepy and leaned on him more and more bit by bit, until they both literally fell on the couch, a mess of tangled limbs.

"Hey," Chanyeol called, after several clumsy attempts to free himself without making much noise failed. He leaned closer, so his face was just in a few inches from Kyungsoo's. "Hey."

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and stared at him silently. From this close, Chanyeol could count his eyelashes, find the familiar tiny moles beside his ear, watch his lips part. For some reason, Chanyeol's heart started beating wildly in his chest, when it seemed Kyungsoo was getting closer. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What the hell, Jessica," he mumbled. "You look exactly like Chanyeol. And I. Almost," he closed his eyes before finishing with a sigh, words barely above a whisper, "kissed you".

Chanyeol was stunned for a second. Did Kyungsoo regretted almost kissing someone who looked like him? Or could it... mean something else? 

When Chanyeol was able to speak again, there where no one to demand answers from; Kyungsoo was deep asleep already.


End file.
